The Golden Apple
by Lunarose the Dreamer
Summary: It's been months since Jane last saw her favorite Azgardian. But on a stormy and starry night they are reunited and Thor asks her something that would change their lives forever. Thor x Jane.


Jane Foster sat at a beach, telescope in hand. It had been months since she had seen him. Every so often she would sit at the beach and stare at the stars. It was sort of a stormy afternoon but the comsos were beautiful nevertheless. Every single moment she expected to see him again. When she drove her car, she was extra cautious not to hit any Azgardians or humans with the vehicle. Remembering him made her laugh, shiver, cry... She missed him more than anything.

A few men had flirted with her afterwards but she could never have mutual feelings. No one on planet Earth could fill in the gap in her life.

He had to be in Asgard. He would probably never come back. Jane thought she had accepted it and when you accept things sometimes they still hurt you but she knew deep down she never could.

She sighed and put down her telescope.

"Where _are_ you?" She asked.

The human sat there for a while, lamenting, remembering, when she heard a thunderclap. Her heart leapt in her chest. She gasped and started to stand up.

"Thor." She murmured and waited to make sure she hadn't imagined it.

There was another thunderclap and beautiful white veins of lightning flashed in the sky. A wave of recognition washed over her.

"Yes. I know it's you." Jane said and started to run off towards the direction of the lightning. Rain started to sprinkle on her but she didn't care. Her adrenaline was buzzing like wild.

A quick cascade of lightning flashed right in front of her. She yelped and fell backwards. Panting, she examined the mist in front of her that began to part and reveal a stunning figure. It was a man in otherworldly armor and a vermillion cape.

He had pale golden hair and charming, blue eyes.

"Thor." She whispered.

The god of thunder gradually grinned and ran towards his precious human girl. He scooped her up into his arms forcefully.

Jane hollered and beamed.

Thor gave her a strong bear-hug that practically suffocated her.

"Jane. Have you any idea how happy I am to see you?" He asked and parted from her so he could see her gorgeous face.

She giggled, happy to hear his somewhat olde English style of speaking again.

"I missed you _so_ much." Jane said and beamed at him sweetly.

He took a deep breath through his nose.

As if on cue, heir lips met.

They didn't care how cold or wet they were in the weather. Why, it wouldn't have meant anything more if the world was ending around them. They were together. That was all that matter.

They parted and smiled at each other.

"Jane, I have something to ask you..." Thor said and pulled out a shimmering object.

"What..." She gasped.

It was a golden apple. It smelt ethereal.

Thor said. "...I want to stay with you for the rest of eternity. I am not ashamed of these feelings... Are your feelings mutual?"

Jane gawked, stunned.

"Y-yes." She barely managed to voice.

"Good." He said with a smile. He handed the golden apple to her. "Then take this. It will make you immortal. You will need to keep eating golden apples to keep you from dying. But it is your choice... Do you want to live forever? Because once you start eating them there is no turning back..."

"...Forever with you?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Thor said with one of his childlike grins.

The human was stricken with her romantic feelings. Everything had happened so fast all of the sudden. Jane thought through it for a moment. She sighed.

"I do, Thor." Jane answered.

He chuckled softly.

"Then eat it." He said.

Jane stared at the otherworldly fruit. She didn't care what happened as long as she was with him. She knew she was not going to regret it. Then she took a bite out of it daringly.

It tasted much sweeter than terrestrial apples.

She hummed as she guzzled it which made Thor unable to stop smiling.

After a few moments, she finished eating it.

"So does this mean we are eng...?" She started. Her mind couldn't believe everything that was coming true.

"I do believe we are to be wedded if that is what you wish." He said.

"Yes. More than anything." Jane said.

"Terrific." The Azgardian said. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed the girl's forehead. They wore a matching pair of Azgardian rings and sealed their engagement with a sweet kiss. Nothing could be more perfect.

Together, they walked hand-in-hand as the sun set. The couple new their long wait was worth it all...


End file.
